Um dia de namorados
by shamps
Summary: Raito preparou um deliciosa mousse de chocolate para comemorarem o primeiro dia dos namorados juntos. LxL


**Discleimer****:** Death Note ñ me pertence e sim à Ouba e Obata.

Fic bem bobinha q escrevi pq me veio essa idéia na cabeça e ñ podia deixar passar... espero q me perdoem um dia

**AVISO:** é yaoi e sem lemon XD

**Um dia de namorados... **

Ele nunca prestou atenção em datas comemorativas: Natal, Páscoa, Dia das mães, nem mesmo seu aniversário passava pela cabeça.

Para um outro garoto distante dali, essas datas eram apenas mais uma de forma de se mostrar aos outros, uma forma dos outros verem como ele era perfeito, afetuoso e gentil. Para ele, na verdade, elas não passavam de puro consumismo, mais uma data para levantar as vendas no comércio. Nada mais.

Para alguns, essa data já não representava mais nada, pois seus dias de juventude já haviam passado e o que restavam agora eram rugas. Apesar de tudo, rugas de uma vida bem vivida.

Havia também um rapaz jovial que sonhava em conquistar sua amada, mas existiam alguns empecilhos. Três, na verdade.

E para os casados, nunca havia problemas. Anos de parceria. Mas sempre há como melhorar.

Não importa o país em que se esteja ou a data em que é comemorado, a mensagem sempre é a mesma. Pode se estar em um bar ou em um carro em fuga, a emoção sempre é a mesma.

E como é bom ouvir um "aishiteru" ou " I love you".

Os casais saíram para um passeio, o jovem continua em sua investida tímida (certamente ela recebeu um lindo presente), o senhor de idade está arrumando os preparativos da data especial para alguém que ele preza muito.

E quanto ao dois jovens do início!?

Bem, eles também se preparam à sua maneira.

Nada como chegar de surpresa com uma gigantesca mousse de chocolate em forma de coração e pô-la na cara do outro.

- Surpresa! Feliz dia dos namorados – disse o jovem de cabelos castanhos com um enorme sorriso na cara.

- ... – surpreso, o outro nem soube como reagir àquela demonstração de carinho.

- Ainda bem que ficou pronta a tempo – ainda sorria – tive medo de errar alguma coisa – continuou falando sem respirar – mas a dona da cantina foi muito gentil em me emprestar a cozinha da loja dela.

- V...você que fez? Os olhos negros do rapaz cintilavam tanto, que era difícil saber se era pelo mousse ou pela idéia de comemorar uma data que até então, nunca lhe causou qualquer reação.

- Sim.

- E ninguém me falou nada - tinha até certa indignação no tom de sua voz, mas que logo desapareceu.

- Era para ser surpresa, né!

- Entendo. Vamos comer? - A ansiedade se tornava cada vez mais evidente.

- Não sem antes me dar um beijo!? O moço franziu o cenho, não estava acostumado a ter seus atos passados despercebidos.

- Beijo? – indagou com uma cara safada – depois disso aqui, você terá muito mais que um beijo – e pôs-se a comer, deixando o jovem muito vermelho e ansioso pelo que viria.

Lambuzaram-se inteiros de chocolate e foram tomar um banho gostoso e bem juntinhos. Há tempos não faziam nada separados.

E também se amaram muito naquela tarde.

- Posso saber em que pensava? - indagou o garoto que estava todo descabelado para aquele moreno magro em seus braços.

- Quando?

- Na sala, logo que cheguei.

- Ah... em nada, mas ouvi dizer que hoje era uma data especial então, fiquei imaginando que nunca vivi isso e se podia acontecer algo diferente – o homem de pele alva tinha um expressão facial de criança que descobre algo novo.

- Engraçado – ajeitando os cabelos, o todo certinho namorado do detetive disse, de forma feliz – que enquanto eu estava no elevador, pensei a mesma coisa!

Ambos riram de forma solta, de como era engraçado os dois pensarem as mesmas coisa e ao mesmo tempo. Mas sempre foi assim. Pensamentos sincronizados. Sentimentos sincronizados. Ações sincronizadas. E como não poderia deixar de ser, corações sincronizados e um amor que era maior que qualquer mistério ou data.

Aqueles dois eram um só espírito, melado de chocolate é verdade, mas nada mudaria aquilo.

Era isso também que pensava o senhor de idade enquanto limpava a cozinha, após a festança daqueles dois moleques.

- Que sejam felizes. Eles merecem!

_Fim_

**PS:** minha revisora, a Ana,sofreu uma queda brusca no msn antes de revisa-la , então por favor... Perdoem os erros grotescos de português D:

Podem me xingar pelo review T.T eu mereço...

Mas eu queria mt homenageá-los nesse dia :D

e seráqvcs perceberam qm eram as outras personagens da fic? se ñ, lá vai: eram watari, matsuda e sayu, sr. yagami e sachico, aizawa e esposa, matt e mello XD


End file.
